mythdrannorfandomcom-20200214-history
Khaldoon Mu'tazz
|- | colspan="2" style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top; text-align: center; font-size: 95%;" | Quote: “Those who respect honest trade, are blessed greatly by Waukeen's embrace!” |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0 0; vertical-align: top; text-align: left;" | Race | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0 0; vertical-align: top;" | Human (Zakharite) |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0 0; vertical-align: top; text-align: left;" | Gender | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0 0; vertical-align: top;" | Male |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Age | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | 29 years |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Height | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | 6'2" |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Weight | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | 172lbs |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Hair Color | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Black |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Eye Color | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Light Brown |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Skin Color | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Dark Tan |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0 0; vertical-align: top; text-align: left;" | Class | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0 0; vertical-align: top;" | Cleric |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Left Handed or Right Handed | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Right Handed |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Favored Weapon(s) | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Longsword, Sabre, Mallet (Warhammer), and Falchion |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Current Residence | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | N/A (Constant movement from place to place.) |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Deity | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Waukeen |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Gamespy Account | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | The_Lizardfolk |- |} __NOEDITSECTION__ IC Information Attitude Khaldoon is a rather cheery fellow. He is commonly seen with a smile on his face as he greets others who do not wish him harm. Though he is kind, he follows a strict regimen that keeps him from fulfilling many of the things a truly good could do. Namely, given out money to the poor, unless it can be seen as beneficial in the long run. Appearance, Part I (Without Equipment) This man appears to be of Zakharite, or rather, Calishite ethnicity. His body is above average when it comes to the size of his muscle bulk, and he appears to be in very good health. His hair is long, straight, and ebony in color. His eyebrows are rather bushy, and his face is adorned with a finely cut beard made in a hollywoodian style. Appearance, Part II (Equipment worn) Jewelry is commonly seen throughout his clothing regimen. He is often seen wearing finely made velvet cloths, along with silken robes of ether Royal Purple, or Crimson Red. His attire is toped off with a gem-studded cape that extends downwards, stopping at his shins. His clothing is also decorated with Waukeenar symbols, and relics. Character's Religious Dogma Khaldoon follows the teachings of Waukeen with almost fanatic devotion. He commonly gives a prayer towards Waukeen after each trade is done, and is often seen polishing his holy symbol when not occupied with something. Common Statistics Accent Khaldoon speaks with an extremely thick Zakharite accent. Commonly spoken languages Common (fractured), and Alzhedo (perfectly). Recognizable Features The odd way he speaks in common, his mannerisms, and his fanatic devotion towards Waukeen. Relatives Father (deceased), Mother (deseased) Adopted father (Alive, lives in the city of Huzuz). Backstory Khaldoon Mu'tazz, born and raised in the land of Zakhara. He was orphaned at the age of ten, when his family was slain by a group of bandits while they were on route to the nearest city for trading. As a sick form of mercy, they lift little Khaldoon to fend for him self, while they made away with his families’ goods. Little Khaldoon prayed with all of his might to Lathander, in hopes of being spared from the desert's harsh sun, and to Waukeen, in hopes of being safe along the trade routes. With sheer determination and hope, his prayers were answered. He made the two-day trip through the desert, unharmed. It would be fours lonely and long years in the huge city of Huzuz before someone would adopt little Khaldoon. While little Khaldoon was begging in the streets of Huzuz for a meal one day, a traveling merchant spotted little Khaldoon begging, and asked him what happened to his family. Little Khaldoon told him the story of how his family was brutally slain and robbed by a group of bandits while he and his family were on the main trading route to the city of Huzuz. The merchant was utterly sadden by this, and decided to adopt little Khaldoon as his own son. The merchant taught Khaldoon the ways of Waukeen, and trading. He also thought Khaldoon that generosity to others is a virtue in its own right, and should be practiced when ever possible. Many years have passed, and Khaldoon is now an adult. He has departed from his father so that he can make a living for himself. He travels to cities in search of good deals, and trade. He also teaches the Dogma of Waukeen to others who are willing to learn. ... For quite some time, Khaldoon, the Merchant Priest of Waukeen, has been exploring the lands outside the Moonsea region. Traveling to many exotic lands, and preaching the dogma of Waukeen to all whom wish to listen. The wealth he acquired from his adventuring career aided him greatly in his travels outside the Moonsea. In the past, the man known as Khaldoon saw strange visions and oddities that changed the very way he saw the world of Toril. Guided be his intuition and faith, he decided to depart from the Moonsea region in hopes of understanding the meanings of his visions and to build his faith in Waukeen to an even greater amount. He visit’s the old areas he used to explore from time to time, and keeps in touch with the ones he has known as his family; Nim Aniel Winterrose, her husband, and Jazhara. More Information Time spent in Myth Drannor: (29 Dec 2006). Playing Status: Currently active. Current Character Level: 13. Category:PC